New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a 2009 side-screening platform video game published and developed by Nintendo for the Wii video game console1. It is the second video game in the New Super Mario Bros. series featuring updated graphics, music and controls. For this first time in series history, simultaneous four-player multiplayer gameplay was introduced. This game's plot is similar to previous titles in the Super Mario Bros. series. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad have gathered at the castle to celebrate Princess Peach's birthday. Ambushed by the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Bowser, the four guests must travel and fight their way through Mushroom Kingdom to rescue a kidnapped Princess Peach. This was their first Let's Play series, which consisted of 64 episodes aired from 17th November 2009 to 24th December 2009. An additional episode demonstrating an infinite 1-Up trick was aired on 26th November 2009 for 2009 American Thanksgiving. The series started with Chris and Tyler, while Tyson first appeared as a guest in Episode 18 on 21st November 2009 and Jansen joined in Episode 22 on 24th November 2009. This series has received positive ratings from viewers and subscribers. It is notable for many long-term inside jokes, excessive swearing and unusual conversations. Since then, WiiRikeToPray has covered user-created content for New Super Mario Bros. Wii and the 2012 direct sequel, New Super Mario Bros. Wii U, released for the Wii U video game console. History New Super Mario Bros. Wii was released in the US on 15th November 2009, which was two days prior to the airing of the Let's Play series. The Let's Play channel was created on 16th November 2009 by Chris and Tyler spontaneously for fun. At the beginning, no members had completed the game. However, Chris and Tyson were playing ahead during their own personal time until it was revealed that they had defeated Bowser in World 8. Video Quality Because Chris and Tyler had no intent of creating a Let's Play channel, the series was recorded on Flip Camcorder. The episodes show the television screen at 480p quality on YouTube. Because of automatic detection of brightness by the camcorder, levels featuring darkness (World 2-3, World 6-6 and World 8-4) appear at lower quality. Due to the nature of recording, physical actions such as waving were common visual gags. Chris and Tyler have used the camcorder to show snow outside their house and it has been dropped after being accidentally knocked down. Telephones and other people can also be heard during episodes. Trivia * This was the only completed Let's Play series that featured Jansen as a member of WiiRikeToPray. Although Chris has stated that Jansen was not a member, he appeared in future series as the fourth character slot. * As Jansen frequently lost 1-Ups, he was observed as the lowest skilled player among the members and viewers. In Episode 54, Jansen is seen performing skilled manoeuvres in World 8-2 that was widely praised by the members and fans. Since then, his fanbase has grown significantly and appear in future episodes and streams enquiring his whereabouts. * Another inside joke formed was a misspelled comment by an unknown user stating "Jansen is gary". It was clear to members that the original word was "gay". It was only clear during the Super Mario Sunshine stream that Jansen was revealed to be homosexual. * Episode 53 received negative feedback from viewers regarding the excessive swearing in the episode. As a countermeasure, an annotation on viewers discretion was added to the first few seconds of the episode. The introduction to this episode was loosely replicated in the Another Super Mario Bros. Wii series. * During the ending scenes, Princess Peach asks "Oh Mario, did I ever tell you about that secret world?" Chris, Tyson and Tyler shout in response "World 9! What World 9? Penis!" Since then, it has become a long standing inside joke among viewers and members.